


Dipper's not amused

by crazybunnyfangirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angry Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Cute, Dimension Travel, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybunnyfangirl/pseuds/crazybunnyfangirl
Summary: At first i was just doodling Bill here and there working on drawing emotions and then i wanted Dipper in on this and the next thing i knew Bill is holding Dipper in a Bill dimension?? kinda..??? Point being Dipper is not amused and Bill is shocked (atleast i tried to make him look shocked😅)
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 37





	Dipper's not amused

**Author's Note:**

> I once couldn't concentrate on my work in class so i thought sqrew it and desided to doodle... And can someone please tell me WHY it's so soothing to draw this chaotic tantrum trowing Immortal demon toddler???🤯😂


End file.
